Date
by Cool Yet Crazy Chloe
Summary: Draco fancies hermione but how will she react Sequel to follow One shot Info on chap 2
1. Chapter 1

**This one-shot is for trustmeimhere for reviewing my story! If you like it look at her profile to see her guilty little secret! She is a bit strange so don't be too friendly with her she might get scared (Oh yes AJ u just got dissed joke)**

_Draco's P.O.V_

I'm such an idiot! Only I could feel something towards a mud-blood and a Gryffindor mud-blood at that. I bet my father with be over the moon with this! I think if I tell him... Wait why am I thinking this even if she likes me seeing as she won't I wouldn't have to tell him unless it gets serious but hey I'm Draco Malfoy why would it get serious? Zabini catches me day-dreaming about her

"Oi Malfoy which girl is this time you have the look on your face again but its alot more well happy than usual" he says. Oh yes I like that many girls it even has a 'face'!

"None of your business Zabini" I spit out at him so he knows not to go there.

"Whit whoo does Draco have another weak spot that no-one can know about well until the next one comes along" he trails off obvious that his girlfriend threw her-self at me!

I carry on my day-dream on how I met her

-Flashback-

"Now Draco remember what we told you first year is very important so don't mess this up" my father says giving me a glare. He love's me just in a very different way, well that's what my mum said when I was about 6. I nod so he know I'm listening but in the background I see a very pretty girl she looks my year well she'd have to be from her height but her hair its so bouncy and... Anyway girls are for school Draco now is to show your father that you care about education as well. I hear the train driver saying that we all need to get on or its going to leave so without bidding my parents farewell I turn around and head for the train. I pass the pretty girl on the way to the train and I swear she smiles at me but my stupid head just storms off. Good first impression Draco!

I turn around and see that she is also looking for a spare compartment "Hi would you like to share a compartment?" I ask her

"Now why would you want to do that?" she asks "If I'm not even worth acknowledgement then I'm obviously not worth having to sit with no I shall sit with my new Friends" highly emphasizing the word friends.

"Ok don't get your knickers in a twist I was just asking so you weren't lonely you look lonely you see" I snap at her

"Oi don't speak to her like that just because you think you are so much better than the rest of us" I turn round to see some freak holding a toad maybe something should mysteriously happen to it. It turns out to be Neville Longbottom the world's biggest freak (or so I thought).

"Well if some-one wants to offend a Malfoy they shall pay" I tell him.

-End of flashback-

"DRACO" Zabini shouted "This girl must be impressive you have been daydreaming for the last 20 minutes tell me her name"

"Don't laugh" I tell him

"Why would I laugh?" he says "Is it a ravenclaw or something?"

"It's Hermione granger"

_Hermione's P.O.V_

"Have you noticed anything weird about Malfoy recently?" I ask my 2 best friends Ron and harry

"Yeah he is getting meaner to us and kinder to you" Ron said

"OMG he totally fancies you" Harry said. Did I mention that he's gay?

"Hahahahaha Hermione and Malfoy sitting in a tree k.i.s.s-"Ron started to sing but was stopped the silencio charm I cast.

"Right anyone else fancy to be silenced?" I ask look round at all the people in the Gryffindor common room.

Everyone either looked away or shook their heads they know not to mess with Hermione Granger when she's angry.

"I'm leaving now… No-one follows me!" I say screaming. I know I'm over reacting but it is fun being the centre of attention for once and not for being the nerd who knows the answer to everything. I was casually strolling down the corridor and who do I see…

"MALFOY… I have a question for you." I say to him

His friends start to titter as he says "Of course you can granger"

"Since when is it granger isn't it mudblood or something" I ask him

"Since when is it Malfoy isn't it usually ferret or something" he says mirroring my tone.

"No need to be sarcastic Malfoy" I say

"So what do you want granger" he said with extreme emphasis on granger "Some of have friends to be with" his face twisted after saying that as if he immediately regretted it.

"well Malfoy I thought you might want to stop your slytherin friends from spreading that you fancy me it kind of bugs me" his face turned beetroot red "oh so it's true harry kinda guessed so… yeah if it makes you feel better you're not THAT bad looking…" I trailed of realising the mistake I had just made.

"Really" he said his face brightening turning back to the paleness that it was before. "Do you want to go to hogsmeade this weekend" he said looking really happy and sincere and not at all fake. It would get back at Ron for singing all that before and parading around with Lavender.

"Ok Draco I would love too. Saturday at 11?" I ask

He looked so happy. "Yes I shall meet you outside in the gardens near the roses"

_Draco's P.O.V_

YES! Finally she has agreed to go out with me! She probably agreed to go out with me because she felt sorry for me. Wait who feels sorry for a Malfoy people only want to be a Malfoy! Anyway Hermione granger is going out with me! Should I tell people or should I let her tell people? I shall ask her so I can do no wrong! Apart from Zabini I want to tell him.

"Zabini you'll never guess what just happened…" I tell him

"You got a new nick-name? Are you not ferret anymore?" He replied

"No… I'm going on a date with Hermione Granger." I say looking away as his face turns red

"You… Draco Malfoy… Are going on a date with a Gryffindor mudblood?"

"Yes you got a problem with that?" I ask him "because if I hear that you have been pressurising her you will personally suffer"

**Hey so that's the end will do a sequel soon after all my others!**


	2. Info on sequel!

**Hello beautiful people of the world the sequel is up and is called (drum roll)**

**Is it love**

**Alot of effort went into writing it soo you know R&R **

**Love you all in a friendly way! Xxx**


End file.
